


get yourself some satisfaction

by gnx (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Minor Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/gnx
Summary: Ron's a trained Auror and a Gryffindor to boot, but he too feels fear sometimes - namely when he remembers that his brother and his best friend do, in fact, share a sex life.Or, Ron and George have a chat in a bar.





	get yourself some satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is short but i felt the world needed more harry/george 
> 
> title is from 'get u some' by jonathan pratt (audio network)
> 
> note: nsfw convos ahoy

'You know what I need?' says George, staring dejectedly into his Firewhiskey glass.

'What?' says Ron. He too looks at the glass, with a fair bit more apprehension, as appropriate when George is concerned. Who knows what'll come out of that one's mouth.

'I need a good, solid _fuck_ ', George enunciates the word as much as possible with drunken concentration, to his apparent and immense satisfaction. Ron groans. He'd known it would come up - Weasley men's minds never stay off sex too long.

'Oi, what're doin' that for, mate, groanin'? You've got Hermione at home, don't you, and all I've got to keep me company at the minute is my right hand!'

Ron gulps down some whiskey.

Next to him on the barstool, George whines a mite theatrically.

'Harry's been gone for bloody ages,' he says. Ron's a trained Auror and a Gryffindor to boot, but he too feels fear sometimes - namely when he remembers that his brother and his best friend do, in fact, share a sex life.

In a somewhat lame attempt to stave off that conversation, Ron says helpfully, 'Oh come off it, won't you? Harry's only been off a week.'

'And what a lonely week it's been!' George laments, shaking his head, completely unmoved by his brother's efforts. 'D'you know, Ronniekins, Harry's a brilliant shag?'

Ron, who’d decided at that precise moment to take a swig of his drink, choked. 'You, uh, you might've said, couple of times.' More like a hundred. Knowing George, probably all on purpose, too.

'Have I?' Damn him. 'Because he's bloody good at sex, my Harry, mhm, tha' he is. Bloody inventive, too, and that thing he likes to do with his tongue-'

'Nope!' yells Ron. George barrels on, undeterred.

'And not just his mouth too, that man has an arse on him made for cock!'

'Oh for Merlin's-'

.

 

The next time he sees his brother, Harry's just come back from the Auror convention overseas and George looks suspiciously less jittery than usual when Ron Floos in. Ron really, really doesn't want to know.

 

 

 


End file.
